


Fratello did you...?

by Youkai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Omorashi, Omutsu, Or maybe it's just open ended. Whatever, Smut, at least I think so?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai/pseuds/Youkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought his brother had gotten over his childhood bed-wetting problem, but did he really? Uh-oh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I did it!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story starts off pretty innocently, but will likely get a bit more raunchy in later chapters. Fair warning.

Romano had had bedwetting problems when he was younger, though he would never admit to them. He’d always go on and on about how some squirrel had snuck into his bed and peed all over it! He told anyone who would listen, Spain didn’t believe him, and made it clear that he didn’t. Feliciano didn’t believe him either, but for his brother’s sake he pretended like he did. He knew how much it bothered him. It made him feel weak, like a baby, like he was helpless.

Despite the fact that he actually WAS pretty helpless, Feli didn’t really think there was a point in driving that home. They grew older, got moved around a lot, going from place to place without really having any say in the matter. Apparently Lovino had grown out of his bedwetting problem, as when he and Feliciano began sleeping in the same bed as one unified nation the younger didn’t ever notice any wet sheets or strange stains. It stayed that way for many many years as well, but it seemed it wasn’t a permanent thing.

They’d survived through two world wars together, neither of them left unscarred by the event, Feliciano in particular. Many times they’d slept apart, and looking back Feliciano had to wonder if this wasn’t the first time since childhood that Romano’s bedwetting problem had resurfaced.

He wasn’t awake yet, thankfully, giving the younger brother time to think about how he should react. The bed under them was soaked, but mostly on Romano’s side. Feli’s pants were still dry so he knew it wasn’t him that had caused the wetness. If it had been him he probably wouldn’t have been bothered. Accidents happen right? He knew it, but Lovino didn’t seem to think the same way when it came to himself.

‘He’s not going to be happy about this…’ rolling off his side of the bed he stood and looked down at his still sleeping brother, ‘Maybe I should just leave… maybe if he thinks I didn’t see it will make him feel better.’ Nodding to himself he decided that that was the best course of action and left to begin making breakfast for them both, forgetting his pants as usual.

* * *

A distressed noise, followed by muffled sobs, scared the living shit out of Veneziano. His brother almost never cried for real! And hearing him so broken up by this brought tears to his own eyes, “Fratello…” he sighed softly and shoveled food onto their plates, listening secretly for the sounds of movement. After a few minutes he heard his brother get up, and then the rustling of fabric as he removed the sheets from the bed, followed by the sound of foot steps leading from the bedroom across the hall and into the laundry room. He let out a tense sigh when he heard the washing machine start and those feet heading to the bathroom.

“Ve…” Setting the table calmly he waited, and waited, anxiously for about five minutes. Then the bathroom door opened and shut and Romano was coming down the stairs. Plastering on his biggest sweetest smile Feli set their plates down and hurried to sit down at the table, “Ve~! Morning fratello! I made breakfast,” the younger man chirped happily, directing his best smile Romano’s way.

The older, much more grumpy, Italian didn’t look as grumpy as he usually did. Instead he looked a bit… sad? Maybe just a bit nervous? Whatever it was Veneziano was not happy for it. He much preferred Romano yelling and swearing like a sailor to quietly grunting and sitting down without a complaint. When he yelled that meant he was okay, and things were normal, generally when he was quiet that meant there was actually something wrong.

Still, Feli didn’t let his distress show, “Ve~ Did you sleep well?”

“I slept fine.” he grunted, not looking up from his plate. His face was red, and it looked like he’d been crying. Honestly it broke Feli’s heart, but he was pretending not to notice!

“Ve~ That’s good…” An awkward silence followed, only broken by their forks clanking against the plates as the two ate their breakfast.

He was trying not to show it, but internally Feli was freaking out slightly. There had to be something, ANYTHING, he could do to make his brother feel better! He could use the old squirrel excuse… no that only worked if it was coming from Romano himself, he’d probably think Feli was mocking him or something. Maybe he could say that he’d spilled water on the bed? Ah, no no no, Romano wasn’t stupid, he could probably smell the urine when he gathered up the sheets. Lost in thought he didn’t even notice when Romano took his plate to the sink, washed it, and left the room, giving his brother on old look and standing next to his chair.

“-li.” Huh? “Feli!” he turned his head, regarding his brother who was frowning down at him.

“Huh?”

“Don’t you ‘huh?’ me! What are you being so spacey for bastard?”  Uh-oh! His cover was going to get blown if he didn’t think of something quick!

“Uuuuuuuum-” think Feli think! And then, it suddenly dawned on him. Perfect! “Oh sorry fratello… I was just thinking about the dream I had last night…” he whimpered softly and looked down at his lap, “I kinda… um… I-I wet m-myself…” Cue his older brother’s eyes going as wide as saucers, “V-ve! I’m so sorry fratello! I know I should have cleaned it up but I was so embarrassed and I just-” he sniffled and clutched at his pant leg nervously, thinking about dying puppies and kittens to summon up some fake tears.

The silence was deafening, and nearly drove Feli to start panicking. Did Romano not believe him? Had his lie not worked? He dared a look at his older brother, and was relieved to see that he didn’t look suspicious of him, more frustrated than anything, “Damn it Feli! It’s fine… just don’t worry me like that okay?” Lovi put a hand on his brother’s head, ruffling his hair while minding that stray curl, “I put the sheets in the washer alright? Just don’t worry about it…” another sigh. Romano was apparently all to happy to accept Feli’s little lie, and Feli was rather pleased with himself that it had worked. And to think people thought he was dumb! Hah, he was super smart! Just… not ALL the time.


	2. Doctor Doctor!

His little lie had been flimsy at best, and made up on the spot, so it really was no surprise when it didn’t hold up for very long. Romano wet himself again the next night, and the next night after that, and Feli finally had to admit that it wasn’t his doing. Lovi didn’t yell or scold him, he just looked upset and defeated, and that made Feli feel ten times worse.

“Ve… I’m really sorry fratello, I just didn’t want you to be upset... “ he squirmed in his seat, afraid to look up at him again.

“I know Vene… just… I’m sorry too. I’m sorry your big brother is so pathetic.” he spit, frowning and glaring down at his clenched fists so hard Feli wondered if his face would stick that way.

“Fratello don’t say that!” he wailed and threw himself at his older brother, nuzzling his nose against his neck and invading his lap like a small child, “You’re not pathetic! Not at all, ve, accidents happen! You didn’t yell or insult me when I said I did it, so why should you be any different?” He did have a point there, but it seemed like Romano still didn’t believe him, “Listen… ve, why don’t we go see a doctor?” He flinched slightly when Lovi’s glare was suddenly directed at him.

“What?? You saying I’m sick or something?” he growled and shook his head, trying to push Feli off of him in anger. He wasn’t having any of that though, and only further clung to the older italian.

“Ve, what if you ARE?” what if he was?

“What’s that supposed to mean???”

“I mean what if you really are sick? What if you have a bladder infection, or, or, some sort of stomach flu or something! Ve! That wouldn’t be your fault fratello, if you are sick the doctors can probably get you some medicine and it’ll all be better right?” his pleading seemed to be getting through to Romano, even if he still had his doubts. That wasn’t unusual though, no one could resist Feli when he used the tone and that face with them. It was like trying to argue with a baby. It could hear you, but it couldn’t understand you, and generally no matter how you debated that baby would simply respond with chatter, effectively ruining any further argument.

He opened his mouth to further drive the point home but was silenced by an aggressive sigh from Lovino, “Alright FINE, we’ll go see a god damn doctor, happy?”

“Siiiiiiiiiiii~!”

“Bastard…” he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, not even bothering to push Feli away again. He couldn’t quite tell if that was because he’d forgotten (since he was used to it) or if deep deeeeeep down he really loved it when Feli clung to him like he was the most important person in the world. He liked to assume that it was the latter.

 

* * *

 

 

A few door slams later and Feli was regretting suggesting that they go see a doctor. He really hadn’t said anything that they couldn’t have figured out on their own, and it had only served to piss Lovino off.

The doctor said it was just stress. They were going to take a lab sample of his urine to test it just incase, but the basic tests they’d done hadn’t revealed any infection or sickness. Lovi hadn’t talked to him the whole way home! He shuddered, thinking about the cold silence that had chilled him. Silence didn’t really suit him.

You may think that his diagnosis wasn’t something to get THAT upset about, and you’d be right. That wasn’t the thing that had made Lovi so enraged. Oh no, it was the doctor’s suggestion. He’d said that until he reduced his stress, it would be wise to try using plastic sheets, plastic pants or… he shivered, adult diapers. Lovi’s face when he said diapers had made Feli’s skin crawl. He looked PISSED (no pun intended) and he had a feeling that it was directed at more than just the doctor. Thankfully he hadn’t made a scene right there in the doctor’s office.

They didn’t talk about it for the rest of the day, not even at bedtime. Instead, Romano kicked him out of their room and made him sleep on the couch. Which was completely unfair by the way! It wasn’t like it was his fault Lovi wet the bed! Not like HE had suggested the diapers… he huffed and rolled over, glaring and pouting at the back of the couch. “Whatever…” he huffed again, calling Lovino a poop face in his head as his eyes slowly slid closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize if my stories look a little weird format wise. I haven't written anything in a long time and it's still weird for me.


	3. Peepee...

The fact that his fratello kept wetting the bed every night really wasn’t helping his, “try not to be too stressed”, mission at all.

Honestly Feli was getting tired of sleeping on the couch, and his patience was waning.

“Look… fratello, I know that you don’t like the idea, but I can’t sleep at night without you! And our water bill is going to go up with how often we’ve had to wash the sheets!” he jumped out his skin when Romano slammed a fist onto the table.

“Damn it Feli I know! But what the fuck do you want me to do about it huh? I’ve tried everything! No matter what I do it just won’t stop happening… fuck… why is this …” When he looked down, clenched his fists, and did that little lip wobble that signalled imminent tears Feli felt instantly bad.

“Ve, oh no nonono fratello please don’t cry!” he hurriedly went around the table, climbing onto Romano’s lap and wrapping his arms and legs around the older’s shoulders in a tight embrace, “Please! I’m sorry I yelled, please don’t cry! Everything will be alright I promise!” He couldn’t stand to see Romano cry, it tore him up inside!

He shifted uncomfortably and returned Feli’s hug, burying his nose against his little brother’s neck, “‘m not crying…”

“Si, Si I know fratello…” he sniffled and squirmed, nuzzling him cutely.

He felt really  bad, but that wasn’t going to change their current situation. Using plastic sheets would save their mattress, but not their sheets, and plastic pants sounded really uncomfortable. That left… diapers. He stiffened nervously.

“... what are you thinking about?” Lovi’s voice startled him a bit.

“Uuuuuuuu-”

“Feliciano.” he growled suspiciously. He laughed nervously and bit his lip.

“Well you remember what the doctor said right…?”

“Uh, about what specifically?” he had a sneaking suspicion of what Feli was talking about but he really hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Well you know… ve… um… d-diapers…” Seeing the look on Romano’s face he waved his hands defensively, “V-ve! We don’t have to! It’s just a suggestion veeeeee…” he laughed nervously.

Tense silence followed for a few minutes, and then out of the blue;

“Alright.”

“Ve?”  
“I said alright.” he scowled, “We’ll try them, but don’t you DARE say a single word about this to anyone, you hear me?” the threat was pretty weak, but it didn’t really matter.

“I’d never do that to you fratello!” he smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, “Ti amo… you won’t regret it I promise.”

“Y-yeah yeah… ti amo… bastard…”

* * *

“Do you want me to do it for you…?”

“Yes.”

“Ve uh… are you okay?”

“No.”

“Do you-”

“NO.” Feli shut his mouth at Romano’s fierce glare. Okaaaaaay, no talking then. He ripped the package open on the side and pulled out one of the fluffy white diapers. Lovino hadn’t gone to the store with him, so he hadn’t directly picked out what kind he wanted or specified if he had an preferences, “What the fuck why are they so girly!?!?”

The brand he’d bought were white, with small pink flowers on the front. The flowers were supposed to turn blue when the diaper was wet, “Oh um… I thought they were cute…?” the older man sighed in frustration and buried his face in his hands.

“WhatEVER.” Shit, he’d already fucked something up hadn’t he? Oh well, there was no time to go buy new ones for tonight, so he’d just have to deal with the girly flower diapers for now.

Gently he told his brother to lay down on his back on the pillows and take off his pants, which he did without another complaint and a simple frown.

He cautiously held Romano’s hips, telling him to raise them as he slid the fluffy white diaper under his bare bottom. He picked up the powder he’d set aside earlier and twisted the top open, upturning the thing and squeezing. White powder shot out of it in a cloud of smoke, hitting both brothers in the face and making them cough, “JESUS VENE WATCH WHAT YOU’RE DOING!!!”

“Sorry sorry sorry!” he squeaked, waving his hands frantically, trying to clear the air of the powder. At least some of the stuff had gotten where it was supposed to be, though most of it had ended up on their shirts. His hands were shaking slightly as he placed them between Romano’s legs, quickly rubbing the powder where it was supposed to go (his face bright red with embarrassment) and trying to ignore the little twitches it caused his brother. When that was done he wiped off his hands before grabbing the front of the diaper and bringing it up over Romano’s groin. He stretched the tape across the front, adjusting it a few times, before securing it in place. Sit back he admired his work, “I-is it too tight? Too loose?” Lovi grunted, and with a bright red face, hurriedly reached for his pajama pants, pulling them up over the offensive white padding.

“It’s fine. Just stop talking about it!”

“Oh, well… um… goodnight then.” he brushed the powder off his shirt and climbed under the covers, pulling them up to his chest and rolling over to face his brother.

“‘Night.” surely he wouldn’t be opposed to a little cuddling right? They hadn’t slept together in a week now! He snuck closer to him, growing confident when he didn’t comment and wrapping his arm around his big brother’s waist, “Ti amo fratello~” he cooed softly, yawning and nuzzling his face up against his brother’s  back.

“Yeah yeah… ti amo troppo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can actually finish a fucking story this time, yeah? *rolls eyes at self*


	4. That was miiiiiiine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor smut.

Romano was the first one to wake up the next morning. Still half awake he rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, giving a quiet yawn and stretching his arms. He felt… good. He hadn’t felt good waking up in a long time. Usually the bed under him was soaking wet and cold, feeling disgusting on his legs and making him get up. This morning he wasn’t having this problem. Not to say he was dry though…

Looking down with a blush he slipped a hand down past the waistband of his pants. His hand met the slightly damp  fluff of the girly white diaper he was wearing. He was wet.

Strangely it didn’t feel- it didn’t feel… bad. It really didn’t feel bad at all. Actually it felt kinda good. It was warm, cling to his crotch and so SOFT. Unconsciously his hand began to rub the front of the swollen wet diaper making him moan at the pressure.

‘I-I should stop...’ he thought to himself, yet not stilling his hand. Tension built between his legs and the diaper began to bulge slightly under his teasing fingers.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Feliciano shifted at his side. Guiltily he pulled his hands away from his crotch and settled back down, pretending that he was sleeping as his little brother began to wake up.

“Mmm…” he rolled over and snuggled against Lovino’s back, nuzzling between his shoulder blades, “‘Morning fratello~” he purred.

“‘M-morning,” shit! his voice cracked. He hoped Feliciano was still too asleep to notice, or would assume it was because he was just waking up.

His brother was quiet for a while, gently rubbing circles on Romano’s chest as he woke up, “Mmm… how are you feeling this morning?” clearly there was more to that question than usual.

“Um… I-I uh… wet…” thank goodness Feli couldn’t see his face right now, it was tomato red with embarrassment, for more than one reason.

“Mmm,” nuzzling into his back again he took a deep breath, reluctantly removing himself from the warm bed and his warm fratello to get up and take care of his wet diaper, “Roll over, would you?” he walked to the dresser and pulled out some clean underwear for his brother, climbing back onto the bed with them clutched in his hand. Lovino obeyed somewhat nervously, closing his eyes and trying to relax as his brother pulled his pants down. He heard a sharp inhale of breath from between his legs and clenched his eyes shut. He didn’t say anything, and Feli pretended like it didn’t happen, quickly rolling up the diaper and wiping any urine from his fratello’s vital regions.

Lovi expected his brother to simply put the underwear on him and leave him in peace, so when a warm hand grabbed his very erect member his eyes flew open in shock, moving down to look into his brother’s amber eyes. The younger one smiled, keeping eye contact with his brother as he slid further down the bed with his face in between Lovino’s legs.

A moan ripped it’s way from his throat when the younger brother took his throbbing member into his mouth and began to suck, “F-feliciano!” he gasped, reaching down with one hand to burry his fingers in his soft auburn hair, throwing the other arm over his eyes to hide his face.

Feli hummed and took him deeper, teasingly bobbing his head slowly across his brother’s penis. His tongue dug into the slit as he went up, and played along the underside of his shaft on the way down. Lovino writhed under his brother’s talented ministrations, trying in vain to not make so much noise. When warm hands found their way to his balls he tensed, and when a finger pressed teasingly against his twitching hole he lost it completely, choking out a desperate warning as he climaxed in his lover’s waiting mouth.

He flopped back against the sheets as the younger one swallowed his seed and sat up, “Ve~ Did you like it fratello?” he cooed sleepily, pulling his brother’s underwear and pants up and laying against his side.

“S-stupid!” he groaned, “W-why do you a-ask t-things like that!” it was so embarrassing when he was blunt like that, and sometimes he had to wonder if the deviously little bastard did it on purpose!

It definitely wasn’t helping him look innocent when he smiled like THAT. “Hehehe~ Cute~” He squeaked in shock when he was suddenly rolled over, flustered looking Romano above him with a pillow, “Fratello what are you-?” Que a pillow being shoved in his face. He flailed and grabbed blindly for the other pillow. He let out a muffled cheer when his hand gripped it and slammed it upside his older brother’s head. When he could breath again he laughed, “Ahaha! Isn’t it too early for this fratello?”

“Shut up! You started!” he complained, smacking his brother with the pillow and getting a smack in response. The two of them wrestled around on the bed, whacking each other with the pillows. At first Romano fully intended to stay angry and serious, but even he couldn’t keep a straight face looking at his brother’s awful bedhead! The impromptu pillow fight continued until there was a sudden ripping sound and then a white puff as the pillow split and feather went everywhere. Feliciano coughed and spit out feathers as he whined at his brother, “That was my pilloooooooooow!”


	5. Kinky ass mother fucker

Truthfully this was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. He wanted to sink into the floor and melt into a puddle just to escape the shame he felt inside when his brother caught him trying on his diapers.

“I-It’s not what it looks like!” Even though it was EXACTLY what it looks like.

“Vene… seriously?” Romano tsked and raised an eyebrow at him, making Feli flush with shame,”I know you act like a baby sometimes… but I think you’re going overboard here.” he was teasing him! That was so unfair!

Feliciano huffed and crossed his arms, stomping his foot in frustration, “I’m not a baby! I just-”

His brother crossed the room, getting into Feliciano’s personal space and reaching between his legs, effectively shutting him up. “Not a baby huh? Then what are you?” he rubbed the bulge in his brother’s diaper, making him shiver and mew in pleasure, “You haven’t wet it huh? Do you have to go peepee in your diapee little brother?”it may seem like Romano was being a jackass to his innocent little brother, but they both knew that wasn’t the case. Feli LIKED to be teased this way when they were… intimate. It turned him on.

“N-noooooo…” he whined, squirming in his hold but not trying to get away.

“You don’t have to? Well then I guess I should just take this off then-”  
“No!” He blushed and stuttered, turning his head from the look on his brother’s face, “D-don’t…”

Lovino smirked and grabbed his brother’s hips, picking him up suddenly and making him squeak as he carried him to the bed and tossed him down, “I won’t~ But I think we can have some fun with this don’t you?” Feliciano nodded excitedly and moaned, spreading his legs and-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

He shrieked and flailed, rolling over and falling right off the bed at the startlingly loud alarm.

He lay there sprawled out on the ground, trying to absorb exactly what was going on. So that had been… a dream? Feli groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead, “Veeeee…” his pants were slightly damp with the results of his dream, and that WASN’T pee.

* * *

Lovino could tell something was up. Feliciano only ever acted so distant toward him when something was bothering him, but he wasn’t sure if he should come right out and say it or not. Unsurprisingly he had to wonder if it had something to do with the… the… DIAPERS. He flushed bright red and shuddered to himself even thinking about them. Of course his assumption was correct, but definitely not in the way he was thinking. Well, they didn’t have any work today, so he might as well good see what his brother was up to… and maybe get him to confess his problems while he was at it.

* * *

His wet dream was coming true, or at least partly, and that WASN’T a good thing. Here he was, finally getting up the courage to actually try on his fratello’s diapers, and immediately getting caught just like in his dream. Why didn’t he lock the fucking door?!?!??! Sometimes, even he had to groan at his own absent mindedness.

Meanwhile his brother was just standing there, staring at him with hard (and what he perceived as judging) eyes.

“Start talking.”

* * *

Really though, he shouldn’t have freaked out as much as he did, but Romano had kinda scared him! After he was done sobbing his eyes out and begging for forgiveness (which was completely unnecessary because Lovino wasn’t even mad at him!) he explained the dream he’d had, and the weird feelings it had given him. In his free time he’d looked up some stuff about it, and could only conclude to himself that he had some sort of… urine or diaper kink of sorts. It was embarrassing to admit but it was true.

“I’m so sorry…”

“What are you apologizing for?” his brother eyes brows raised questioningly, though strangely he didn’t look upset.

“Because I… um I… because…” his brother cut him off with a sigh.

“Look Feli, why would I be mad at you over something like this? So you have a diaper kink-” Feli blushed at the way he said it so bluntly,”-so what? It’s not like you can choose what turns you on!”

There was a cold beat of silence after that, and then Feliciano moved, climbing into his brother’s lap and snuggling up to his chest, “It’s so embarrassing…” he whined softly.

“I know Vene, I know.” He patted his brother’s head and wrapped his arms around him, “You don’t have to hide from me though… I understand and-... and ti amo…” he kissed the top of his brother’s head.

“Ti amo troppo~!” he squeaked and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Romano’s neck, “I’m so glad you’re not angry!” that was when he remembered he was still wearing the diaper, “Oh… should I…?” He wasn’t sure if Romano was quite ready to explore this kink with him yet.

“...” he pursed his lips and shook his head, “No, I think this is okay. Besides you already got them on so… a-and then I wouldn’t be the only one to wet m-myself!” clearly he was trying to make light of the situation, but they were both still nervous about this.

Feliciano smiled in understanding and held his brother close, “I-I kinda have to… you know, go.” he gasped when his older brother’s hands slid down to his butt, grabbing him through the fluffy diaper.

“Then go, naughty fratellino, that’s what the diaper’s for after all.”

“Si!” he squeaked out, not expecting such a positive reaction from his brother. But if he was okay with it, then so was Feli, and he planned on enjoying this.

That is if he could relax enough to go.

“Uwah… I’m trying it’s just… I’m so nervous…” his cheeks were flushed and his head down in embarrassment, not daring to look up at his brother. He flinched slightly when a warm hand traveled down his chest and rested on his lower belly. Lovino’s hand began massaging circles on his tummy, pressing down on his bladder.

“Does that help?” his breath was heavy.

“A-ah si… I think I’m… gonna…” at first it was just a tiny squirt that made him squeak, then he felt a rush of warmth and sweet release as he urinated into the soft padding of his diaper. It felt glorious, and he had to wonder to himself if anything had ever felt so good.

He moaned softly against his brother’s neck, shuddering and whimpering in his lap as relief and warmth flooded through him. His older brother looked embarrassed, but somehow entranced as he watched his cute little brother wetting himself so helplessly in his lap.

He could feel the warmth through the padding against his thighs and it made him shiver with restrained delight, “Does it feel good…?” he purred lowly into his ear, sending tingles down Feliciano’s spine and right to his cock.

“I-I oh, s-si, it’s so warm, and feels so good fratello!” he whined, biting his lip so hard it almost bled.

“Good…”

When he was finished they both sat there in silence, the younger slightly out of breath, and the older watching him with a racing heart.

This, this was good. They’d… have to try it again sometime, but not before they both dealt with their little… problems~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this sucks ffffffffffff- having writing confidence issues. Guuuuh, but I've gotten a lot of kudos and hits so I'm thinking you guys like it. So that's good. I'm glad ; w ;


End file.
